A Domestic Kinda Bliss
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: WolfStar!AU. Sirius and Remus spend their Saturdays with their three adopted children cleaning the house from top to bottom. It's a domestic kinda bliss, y'know?


A/N: Written for the Quidditch League fanfiction competition.

Captain of Pride of Portree.

Prompt: Ten of Cups: Upright.

W/C: 1.2k according to Google Docs.

* * *

It was the weekend in the Lupin-Black household, which could only mean one thing; it was domestic family time. Domestic being the family all pulling together and cleaning the house from top to bottom. Sirius still marvelled at how messy the house could get in just a week. School letters seem to accumulate on the dining room table. Small piles of socks appeared under the coffee table, and VHS tapes piled up on the floor by the T.V. stand. He didn't understand how random items of clothing ended up stuffed down the side of the sofa, or on the back of the dining chairs, and even underneath the stairs. This was alongside the pile on the bathroom floor. But being a family of five, it wasn't as surprising to Remus, who reminded his husband at least once a week that they had three children, two of which were especially messy little tykes.

Willow; at eighteen, she was a huge help to her fathers'. Sirius and Remus had rescued her from a life in hell when she was only five. The foster family she had been living with had physically abused her, and when she had finally found a home with her adoptive fathers, despite her young age, she had cried with relief at her new and loving home. She strove to repay both Remus and Sirius everyday of her life even though she had been reassured time and again that this wasn't necessary.

Molly; at thirteen, could be quite a handful at times. Unfortunately for Remus and Sirius, Molly was bringing them constant teenage angst, and could be quite the little madam. It surprising when the poor child had been shunted from home to home, because no one could control her. Sirius and Remus gave her the loving reassurance she needed quite regularly, and accepted her even at her most testing times. They'd chosen Molly when she'd been nine. She was just an angry little girl, then, who spat and kicked everyone, rejecting people before they could reject her. In just four years, with many twists and turns, she had turned her life around and now was a loving young lady - despite the angst.

Lee; at ten, was a cheeky little rascal disguised behind the face of an angel. He'd only lived in the Lupin-Black household for about a year. When he had first come to them, he'd been a small scrawny little lad, with a grubby face and dirty hands. Lee was very quiet and introverted. Again another 'problem child'. He had been dumped on the steps of the local children's home literally hours after his birth. They weren't entirely sure if the child would make it as he seemed to be somewhat premature. The little boy had a spirit and within a few weeks, he was thriving. As he got older, he'd been badly bullied, and had rapidly become very thin, but in the year and a bit since moving in with his fathers, he'd grown and filled out. Always clean and looked after, and he was more outgoing and funny.

As soon as everyone was up on a Saturday afternoon, Sirius called everyone together to explain what chores needed doing that weekend.

"Okay, family! Today we need to do the laundry and put it all away—and that means neatly and in wardrobes—tidy our rooms, especially you, Lee!" laughed Sirius. "Then the bathroom—Molly, since you spend most of your time in there, I assign that one to you—the kitchen needs doing, and dining room needs cleaning and tidying as well."

Both Molly and Lee groaned loudly, but this just caused Willow, Sirius and Remus to laugh. They knew they wouldn't argue, especially with the threat of a few days grounding hovering over them. This was a non-negotiable arrangement, and they knew their fathers weren't joking around.

First the bedrooms were tidied: all their rubbish was thrown into large black bags, all their dirty cups and the occasional plate was brought down and taken to the kitchen. Dirty laundry piled up high in a corner on the landing, ready to be sorted.

Next came the hoovering of each bedroom, but not before Sirius had changed the hoover bag. That was an event in itself, and caused more than a little mess as eddies of dust spilled out and floated into Sirius' nose and mouth causing him to cough and sneeze, bowing yet more dust around the room. Remus then polished all the wooden surfaces to a high shine.

Willow and Remus were the ones that sorted the laundry into its relevant piles; lights, whites, darks and brights. It wasn't long before the first load was in the machine. Sirius, Molly and Lee, tackled the mountain of washing up that had accumulated that morning, and from the stuff from the kids bedrooms - especially Molly's bedroom. The girl could go through so many glasses it was wholly unnatural. Sirius washed up, whilst Molly and Lee grabbed a tea towel each and dried up and put all the dishes away.

Next, Willow supervised Molly in giving the bathroom a good clean. Willow was armed with various cleaning products, she would clean the bathroom until it shone, and Molly would help and learn as they went. She would happily sing at the top of her lungs, before long, Molly found she enjoyed this activity with her older sister. All the while, the other members of the family cleaned and tidied the living room and dining room. This included, rounding up laundry, putting stuff away that had been dumped on the dining table during the week, more hoovering and more polishing.

Once all the piles of laundry were done, it would all be piled on Sirius and Remus' bed. Everyone would gather around the bed—or in Molly and Lee's case, sit on the bed—and tackle the job as a family. They had a specific laundry folding album that played in the background as they worked. They picked through the mountain of clean laundry, and they would all sing along at the top of their lungs, as they pulled out their own items and folded and piled them neatly. If anyone would have walked in, they'd have found a scene that showed nothing short of complete and utter domestic bliss. Though it was unspoken by all of them, they wouldn't change what they had for the entire world.

Come the end of the day, they would all collapse on the sofa together, and watch a movie. Lee would fall asleep on his Papa's lap, and Molly would collapse sideways so her head was couched in her Daddy's lap. Willow would just be content to sit on the other side of her Papa, so her fathers could lean and snuggle into each other, like they always did.

At the end of a very busy Saturday, Sirius would carry Lee to his room and put him to bed. Remus would half carry Molly up to her room, letting her collapse into her bed and just covering her over. Willow would quietly excuse herself, so her fathers' could have some alone time.

Once all the kids were in bed, Sirius and Remus would just cuddle up and enjoy their time together. Their lives may have become extremely hectic, yet domesticated since adopting their three children, but it was a blissful kind of domestic that neither one of them could or would ever give up. This was home.


End file.
